


Alfredo and Pickles: BFFs

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Fluff, Other, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a headcannon started by notmyyacht and sackoflemons on Tumblr (if you aren't following them, do it).  I took it upon myself to get totally sucked into this and sackoflemons has supported me every step of the way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alfredo and Pickles: BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a headcannon started by notmyyacht and sackoflemons on Tumblr (if you aren't following them, do it). I took it upon myself to get totally sucked into this and sackoflemons has supported me every step of the way.

There were very few things that remained constant in Alfredo Aldarisio’s life. One of those things was his love for his best friend and travel companion, Pickles. Pickles was Alfredo’s pet bunny. He found her in a little town somewhere in the Midwestern United States. She was the runt of her litter and spent a lot of time hiding and playing in an old pickle jar, which is how she got her name. He was instantly taken to her and she to him. They were inseparable. Even when Alfredo was out knocking on doors, she was happily riding along in one of the pockets of his jacket with a lettuce leaf or two. Alfredo was very easy to please, so he spent very little of his meager earnings on himself. Pickles on the other hand, got spoiled rotten very quickly so whatever was left of Alfredo’s paycheck and commission went to her. He didn’t care though. He had given up on love shortly after Olive had rejected him, so he was more than happy to give all of his love to his little girl. He bought her top of the line fruits and vegetables. He had a spacious cage for her to roam in when she couldn’t go with him somewhere as well as a bunny bed that fit perfectly next to him in hotel beds, but she would often abandon it and sleep in the crook of his neck, somewhere next to his head on the same pillow, or flat out on his face. This bunny had Alfredo wrapped around her little cotton tail. 

He always looked forward to his nights in with Pickles. They had their routine down to a science. He would take a shower while she napped, after all it’s tough being so damn cute all day long. Then he would change into his pajamas and give Pickles a bath. After she dried off and had a snack, he would dress her in the footie pajamas he knitted for her. This part never lasted long because she would always wiggle free and then hop in happy circles on the bed while Alfredo tried to be mad. He never succeeded. She was just too cute. So he would flop on the bed next to her and play with her and smother her in love and kisses. Then it was time to fix dinner. He had invested in a small, table-top cooker so he could make himself grilled cheese and Pickles some sautéed vegetables. They would eat together while watching an episode of something on Netflix. Sometimes that would turn into the whole evening. Other times, if Alfredo had to make business calls, Pickles would hop in circles around his bed some more or nestle herself under an arm or even weasel her way into sitting on Alfredo’s head. Even during work, she had him under her control. All it took was one flop of the ears or a wrinkle of the nose and his heart would melt. 

When it was time for bed, Pickles would plant herself in her bunny bed to show her daddy that she was a good little bunny. He would lay down and cover himself up and within minutes, Pickles would be nudging her way into the crook of his neck or onto his chest. She would be asleep in minutes, but Alfredo would still be awake, petting his best friend and the love of his life, pondering as to why he was so lucky as to have a perfect bunny like her.


End file.
